(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging mechanism, and more particularly to a packaging mechanism for packaging a cup or a bowl of food by hot-pressing processes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Food, such as noodle, bean curd etc., is contained in a container, such as a cup or a bowl, for commercial purposes, the container should be well sealed before shipping. Normally, a cover layer which is preferably made of Poly Styrene materials is fixed on top of the container for sealing the container. However, at present, the cover layer is packaged manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional packaging problems.